


Of Hugs and Understanding

by bearhoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, because meanie happened, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-18 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16524779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhoon/pseuds/bearhoon
Summary: Mingyu seeks comfort and Wonwoo lets him.--Inspired by the Meanie moment where Mingyu walked to Wonwoo in Ideal Cut last night and leaning his forehead on his shoulder because that is so fluffy and sweet my heart.





	Of Hugs and Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is. Lol 
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy reading!

Seventeen finally wrapped up their last concert and everyone is still having their adrenaline rush. They rode their cars with stories to tell about their journey during Ideal Cut. They filled their empty stomachs with food and laughter as the conversations goes on. They decided to tease each other’s crying faces especially Vernon who loves to mimic whatever Seungkwan was doing until they reach their dorm.

 

A tug on his sleeve made Wonwoo halt from taking off his shoes as he watches everyone going straight to the living room for a _family meeting_ except him and Mingyu. Wonwoo looked at the younger, confused, and he tilts his head as if asking Mingyu telepathically what’s going on. Mingyu was just looking at him, that sad puppy-eyes look and Wonwoo wanted to coo and pat his head. Wonwoo understood. He raised his hands and ruffles Mingyu’s hair.

 

“Come on now. Everyone’s waiting.”

 

And as if on cue, they heard Seungcheol shouting their names.

 

Everyone may have known this already but Mingyu is 5 year old adorable kid trapped in a handsome, 186cm tall, and muscular body of a man. But despite being a kid at heart, Wonwoo is a witness of how much Mingyu have grown so much. And Wonwoo have always known how soft and fragile Mingyu’s heart is. He was not even surprised when the younger cried earlier. He did it sometimes. Him and wonwoo just having a cozy break and suddenly they’ll talk about the past, the struggles and difficulties of the group before standing to where they are now. Mingyu will always shed tears and Wonwoo will always lend his shoulder for Mingyu to cry on.

 

No one questions when they saw Mingyu following Wonwoo wherever he goes nor raising a brow at them. It’s a common occurence whenever Mingyu is having his sentimental moments. No one bats an eyelash when they saw Mingyu entering Wonwoo’s room and didn’t come out for the rest of the night.

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu is huddled together on Wonwoo’s bed. Wonwoo has an arm around the younger’s waist while Mingyu buries his face on the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. It was silent but not awkward. Thankfully, Mingyu’s not crying anymore. He moved his hand that is squeezed between him and Mingyu, placing it on the younger’s chin to tilt his head up and to take a good look of him.

 

“How can you still be so handsome even with swollen eyes?” Wonwoo finally broke the silence engulfing them and he moved his thumb, rubbing imaginary circles on Mingyu’s cheek. “That’s like… so unfair.”

 

Mingyu snorted and he smiled, and Wonwoo seriously love his cute canines. “Says someone who is handsome too.”

 

Their eyes locked once again and there’s another silence. It was too silent that a thumping of heart can be heard. Wonwoo doesn’t know if it was his or Mingyu’s or as cheesy as it may sound, it must be their hearts beating in a matched rhythm.

 

Wonwoo sees how Mingyu’s smiling face turns into a frown and he watches how a single tear rolled down the younger’s face.

 

It was a whisper but Wonwoo heard him clearly.

 

Wonwoo was asked the same questions when Mingyu starts to reminisce the past and gets emotional every now and then. _“Would we meet if I didn’t have the courage to sing the national anthem as an audition piece?”_

 

And Wonwoo will always answer, _“We might have different paths that we would have taken but the stars will always arrange those paths until we meet in the middle and go to the same end.”_

 

But tonight it is different.

 

“Thank you, hyung.”

 

Wonwoo have heard it a lot of times. He does. But it’s different. It’s not just a simple _thank you._

 

_Thank you for being there for me._

_Thank you for putting up with me._

_Thank you for all the things that you have done for me_

_Thank you because I met you._

_I’m so lucky to have you._

_I’m so glad we met._

_What would I be without you_

_Thank you for loving me._

_Thank you for everything._

 

**_I love you._ **

 

And Wonwoo understands him.

 

Just like earlier during their concert stage, when Mingyu came to him after he cried his heart out during their ment, Mingyu walked to him, pulled him close to lean his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder. If it’s a different circumstance he would have playfully pushed Mingyu away. But he let him. Wonwoo knows Mingyu needed him.

 

Wonwoo leaned down and presses a soft kiss on Mingyu’s lips. It was brief. But Wonwoo hopes it was able to convey what he feels right now to Mingyu.

 

“Anything for you.” Wonwoo smiled and gives him another soft peck before wiping the tears escaping Mingyu’s eyes. “Now stop crying and let’s sleep, you cry baby.” Wonwoo teased and he heard a chuckle. Mingyu settled his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder, pressing himself closer and Wonwoo locks him by moving his hand up on Mingyu’s back while placing his legs over Mingyu’s own.

 

“I’m your baby, though.” Mingyu teased tiredly as exhaustion finally hits him, and he slowly closes his eyes but not before leaving a soft kiss on Wonwoo’s exposed collarbone.  

  


“Yeah. You are.” Wonwoo nuzzled his face on Mingyu’s soft hair, smile never leaving his face. “You are.” .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He is and Wonwoo slept thinking, knowing that Mingyu will  _forever_ be.

**Author's Note:**

> So a moot in twitter posted about Meanie and I replied about Wonu hyung letting Mingyu sleep on his bed and Wonwoo calling him crybaby and Mingyu saying he's his baby. She said about wanting a oneshot so i did it in one shot. Lol
> 
> Ideal Cut has finally ended! And our boys did so well. I'd be lying if I'd say i didn't tear up after watching their fancams last night because i seriously did. They're so precious ㅠㅠ
> 
> So while you all are here. Please vote for SEVENTEEN and BooSeokSeon in MAMA and AAA!  
> Let's give the boys the awards they deserve <3
> 
> hmu: @igotminghaoed 
> 
> I'm a month old carat (tho i already know about them even before i became a carat. My sisters are carats after all lol) and i'm looking for friends <3


End file.
